donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kremling Krew
The Kremling Krew (also known as Kremling GangK. Rool's words: "The Kremling gang will take over the world with this thing!" - DK: Jungle Climber) are the main antagonist group of the Donkey Kong Series and the first three Donkey Kong Country ''games led by K. Rool. They are an organization of Kremlings and other creatures who rival the Kong Family, causing them conflicts prior to ''Donkey Kong Country and constantly stealing their Banana Hoard. Formation The emblem of the organization is a Kritter jolly roger. This is shown on the Gangplank Galleon sail rig, flags, pirate hats, carpet, bedspreads from K. Rool's bed and behind from The Flying Krock. The organization composed for a leadership in which K. Rool is the main, but his minions as Klump and Kalypso are part from leadership too.Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13''Donkey Kong 64'' Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1999, p. 5'About Kalypso': A cool beauty with chic make-up and groovy hair. A strong leader figure, she has full trust of all the Kremling Krew. She boasts excellent reflexes, and is very accomplished in sports and dancing. The clubhouse she owns is regarded as something of an oasis for Kremlings. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kalypso's PAL Description With the intimidating help of heavily-bodied Kremlings as: Krusha, Kudgel and Klubba, this organization has every protection against those who are opposites.Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 116 The reinforcement of the organization is composed of Kritters and Klaptraps who act as grunts. The organization also employed the services of the other species as: Gnawties, Neckies, Armies and Zingers. But on Crocodile Isle that is the capital base, several creatures were used by the organization. History It is unknown why this rivalry between the Kongs and Kremlings exists, but is mentioned by Wrinkly Kong that Cranky Kong explored Crocodile Isle, and the Kremlings being on Donkey Kong Island caused trouble as well, Wrinkly Kong confirmed that at Kong Kollege the only thing the Kremlings wanted to learn was how to defeat the Kongs and even caught one sharpening his sword in class. They have repeatedly tried to steal Donkey and Diddy's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood but involve starving the primates to death and occupying DK's Treehouse (effectively making K. Rool the king of Donkey Kong Island). To reach his goal, he has even gone as far as kidnapping Kong Family members such as DK and Diddy. He's likely been terrorizing the Kongs prior to DKC and back in the glory days of a younger Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong Junior. The Kremling Krew begins its fall when is expelled from Donkey Kong Island by DK and Diddy, but the biggest ruin of the organization is the Crocodile Isle destruction marking the end of K. Rool's rule. Months ago, Kremlings remnants were forced to withdraw to the Northern Kremisphere where had industrial bases in Mekanos and K3. Kuff 'n' Klout for example are the K. Rool's secret minions in which they were not among the remnants. Members Masters *'King K. Rool': Main leader. *'KAOS': New leader secretly created by K. Rool Official Commanders *'Klump': 2nd commander. *'Kalypso': 3rd commander. Close Protection Officers *'Krusha': Security guard from group. *'Kudgel': Krem Quay guardian. *'Klubba': Lost World doorman. Troops Kremlings *'Kritters': Foot soldiers. *'Klaptraps': Guard dogs. Others * Gnawties * [[Necky|'Neckies']] Bases *'Crocodile Isle': Capital base of operations. *'Kremkroc Industries, Inc.': Klump and his squadron's factory base. *'Mekanos': Kremling Kreeps' refuge. *'K3': One of Kremling's industrial base. *'KAOS Kore': K. Rool's secret hideout. *'K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress': K. Rool and his minions current base.Barton, Jeff, Mario De Govia, and Donato Tica. Donkey Kong 64 Prima Official Game Guide. Page 14. *'Ghost Island': K. Rool's hideout. *'Chill 'n' Char Island': K. Rool's launch area. Gallery KremlingRaceDK2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Kremling Krew (GBA).png|Group shot from the ''Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA story intro. Early concept of the Kremling Krew for DKC2.jpg|Gregg Mayles early concept of the Kremling Krewhttps://twitter.com/Ghoulyboy/status/1031066675511263232 Theme Note: These files aren't compatible with Internet Explorer Navigation References de:Kremling Krew es:Asociados de los Kremlings pt:Kremling Krew Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups